narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryūjin Kotobuki
is a wielder of a little known kekkei genkai, originating in an even littler known clan. His clan taught him much before entering him into the Academy at the slowly maturing age of ten, where he furthered his education to become a powerful and show his clan can reach the top. This proved to be the correct track as he became the best on the battlefield. In a far more advanced shinobi world, Ryūjin surpassed some of the best medical-nin he looked up as he grasped and mastered the taboo art of resurrection. However, Ryūjin's kekkei genkai of resurrection caused much conflict between neighboring lands as they found it disrespectful to the dead. Many called this period: despite there being little to no bloodshed between villagers. It wasn't as if the village was exploiting Ryūjin skills for war sake, but more so to keep the civilians happy in life. The Mizukage made a strict rule for Ryūjin to only resurrect children and infants who perished at the hand of illness and war. Some lands found comfort with the new set rule, however those of small military forces still found it threatening as children could grow powerful. Ryūjin did his best to assure everyone he had no ill intentions, but that failed to convince the smaller nations to not declare war on the . After seventy years of peace the Allied Shinobi Forces once more come together for war, not daring to take even the smallest of nations lightly. War is war, no matter how small one force is. Many made the mistake before of judging others too carelessly; they learned from said mistakes. The Fifth Shinobi World War began. After nearly a week of difficult fighting, the Allied Forces prove victorious through many acts of bravery and accomplishment. Because Ryūjin took massive part in the victory as the main medical-nin and the eventual successor, he was named the '|十代目水影|Jūdaime Mizukage|lit meaning=Tenth Water Shadow|}}. Before he took up the duties, however, he resurrected the children who'd lost their lives during the war. Duties were difficult as many nations continued their attacks despite the war ending, and some hired assassins to target the new Mizukage. Nothing inherently new, but the fighting was not over. Ryūjin had to put an end to the constant attacks on his village and went to each individual land to confront them head-on; no more indirect attacks. Land after land, Ryūjin came to understand both their ways and people, ever so slowly breaking apart the hatred until the leaders of other lands agreed to a truce. Between every land he visited, he came back to his own village, where he completed what duties he missed out on, until every land agreed to no longer attack his village. As per usual, the trouble as Mizukage didn't end there as his many villages within the revolted against , claiming their homes were struck with disaster because of the Ryūjin and his kekkei genkai. Another war — this time Civil — struck out. Had Ryūjin's clan not named him after the Long-Lived , he'd have given up, but the dragon of his clan's name only just got started in its rage of protection for those most valuable to him. This war lasted nearly two months, as the surrounding villages knew Kirigakure's strategies, weaknesses, and the overall land well enough it was near-impossible to win a single battle, until Ryūjin applied his masterful chakra flow skills to manipulate the ground and trees, which earned him the title User'|木遁ユーザもどき|Mokuton Yūza-Modoki}}. This is no kekkei genkai or complex trick. It's merely the result of years upon year of mastering both Yang Release and Earth Release in order to manipulate the Planet Earth and its many results, such as trees and other plants. Through winning the war, he then claimed his third title: . Background The Kotobuki Clan — a little-known clan with heavily underrated powers. Centuries ago, this clan had more than double its number now, but there was conflict, a debate on which of the two opposing elements the dragon wielded: fire or water. Most viewed the dragons as fire . Those who continued viewing the dragon as water kami strayed from the main branch of the clan. These people possessed a special kekkei genkai. The Shinobi World didn't fear them. Many ignored them, few even being recognized as Shinobi. Until 53 years after the when a young boy was born in the midst of a tidal wave. However, the moment his scream echoed into the cool autumn night, the wave ceased to crash. His family believed his cry assured the Dragon God that was now there to carry on the truth of the dragons being water kami, so they named him after the Dragon God, a permanent title of his family's strong faith. Category:Male Category:Medic-nin Category:Kage